Black Hearts
by Talking-Rock
Summary: New student, Casey, just doesn't really seem to fit in at 'Dullsville' High. There's always more to a person then what you see. Formally known as 'True Love' Changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Kisses**_

_**Sorry the first chapter is REALLY short; the next one will be longer, promise.**_

The soft light of a mid-night moon shines into my dimly light room. I had been reading under the covers of my bed. I slowly rose from my cocoon of warmth to peek out my window. Maybe someone would be there, patiently waiting for me to rise before they whisk me away.

No such luck for me.

Sighing I retreat back under my covers, plain and brown none the less. To match my dull attitude and appearance.

Who could possibly love me? Besides my mother of course, that though didn't count, what mother would watch and care for you almost sixteen years, and refused to love you? Yet put forth so much effort? So that didn't count.

All I wanted was someone to love me. Cherish me, ignore my many flaws. Deal with my low self esteem.

Maybe I could change all this tomorrow.

I would be starting at a new school after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Kisses nor do I own a sense of humor (depressing I know)**_

I hate school buses.

They are big yellow, and smell like the stench of dirty sweat socks and old sandwiches. Aren't I the luckiest person alive, unless I find some friends fast I'll be stuck my sophomore year riding this humiliating contraption.

My not so charming chariot arrived at the high school with minutes to spare, looking at the sign that should normally display school spirit; I saw instead the handiwork of a master school property vandalizer. The sign had been spray painted black and deep purple reading HOME OF THE FIGHTING DULLSVILLIANS.

I had to suppress a laugh. The vandalism wasn't really that funny, it was the reactions of the other students. Half of the students looked as if they where about to have convulsions. The other half didn't get someone had stepped on their school pride. All of looked as if they knew who did it.

I have now decided to take after whoever did this, I am to now call this place Dullsville. It fits in a quirky way, like the whole town is all the same, doesn't conform to anything new.

Laughing inwardly at myself, I continued to the dark looming doorways that could only lead to my life of future doom.

xxxxxxxx

I first report to the principals' office. My mom had been drilling that into my head for weeks. She had this whole schedule planned out for my first day at school. I would as much as possible stick to that plan. But accidents can happen.

I wonder around the hallways for a bit, keeping my head low. I get a lot about shoe fashions this season at Dullsville High.

Comparing my clothing to everyone else's, there is no way I will fit in. I prefer my jeans to khakis and shirts with logos for what I like, or random sayings. Not the shirts with frills and look like something my grandmother could possibly pick out for me.

Eventually I reached the principals office. The door was off white with a window placed strategically in the center. It reminds me of a doctor's sterile examination room.

I simply wanted to run away, like one of my novels. Become a faerie hero, a strong heroine. In the end though, having someone fall for me so I won't become a crotchety old woman. All I simply wanted was a boyfriend; I made one more wish before I entered the principals' office. This one for a friend, I've got to start some where.

xxxxxxxxx

there was only one more teenager in the office. Everyone else seemed like they wanted to be Martha Stewarts double. Everything was placed perfectly, and all the woman looked like little grandmother porcelain dolls.

The teenager though caught my eye. She was dressed in black, a sweatshirt with the chorus to Marylyn Manson's song Sweet Dreams, jeans that had been washed so much they began to fade to gray. She stood out so much compared to the rest of the Dulllsvillian population.

Maybe I could actually make a friend. Maybe my wish would be answered.

A stocky man dressed in a very expensive looking suit burst out of another room inside the office. His face was beet read, standing out against his receding hair line.

"Why...why would you do such a thing?" The principal, I'm assuming, bellowed at the Goth sitting down.

"'Cause that's what you all are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every single one of you is dull and unimpressive."

The principal looked like he was a balloon about to burst. "DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" he bellowed so loudly I swear I lost hearing in one of my ears.

Sulking, the Goth left the office, hands in pocket looking like a dog retreating when it knows it's done something wrong.

I turn awestruck and look at the principal.

One of the porcelain grandmother dolls speaks up, "Honey, what do you want?" I go over and ask for my schedule, scurrying away before I see the principals' next victim.

_**So what do you think, review and tell me if I need to delete it or not!! Or ya know throw it off a cliff burning as it slowly dies.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Kisses DX**_  
_**so if you guys (people) are reading this PLEASE review. I AM BEGGING YOU!**_

So there I was stumbling down hallways, realizing I was in the wrong place, and stumbling right back out.

There was no way I would make it to homeroom in time, and I was perfectly aware of that. The hall monitors began their reign of terror; one of them saw me and then began hunting me down like predator to prey. I wouldn't be able to just sprint down the halls and hide in the bathroom, I had been spotted. As he approached me, I started to babble about how it was my first day and I didn't know where I was going and on and on and on.  
I was sure the worst was to come.

Looking at me gently, he handed me a pass. "Just go down this hallway, take a left and it should be the second room on your right." his hands slightly shaking as he gave me the pass. He looked to about a junior and acted different then everybody else I met.

I was so thankful for that.

About to burst into tears because he didn't write me up or something like that, I run down the hallway as I rant about how much I owed him.

Slowly I began to approach my homeroom, I tried to quietly open the door and slip in.

The door, of course, shrieks as if I'm trying to murder it.

All heads inside the room snap to my direction and stare. I relieve I'm wearing an old shirt, my shoes are tattered. WHY ARE THEY STARING AT ME!

They all look the same, pleated skirts, argyle sweatshirts, and clothing of that nature.

Someone applied slight pressure to the middle of my back, jumping slightly I looked as far behind myself I could.

"Keep going, we'll both be late." Someone whispered in my ear as I walked in.

it was Goth Girl.

I walked in, trying not to grin as I saw the expression on everyone's face when she walked in behind me. Pure hatred filled the room; I wanted to laugh so badly.

I gave the teacher my note, scowling she signed it and casually threw it in the trash. Which made no sense, must be a teacher thing to do stuff like that.

Looking up, she stared a Goth Girl for awhile.

"And what might be your excuse this time Ms. Madison."

"I was showing our new student around, she looked so helpless, and I decided she could use some." Goth Girl lied; god was she good at it.

"Is this true...Ms....Peterson?" ME, WHY IS SHE ASKING ME? I CAN'T LIE FOR MY LIFE!

"Well...um...yeah...I 'tan...And yeah she, she helped me." I guess I kind of sounded frantic, trying to play the thankful girl bit. I must have really sucked.

Sighing the teacher sat down, "Raven, to your seat, Casey you can sit in the empty seat behind her."

As I sat down, the announcements started. The voice of a chipper student, most likely on the student council began to lightly chatter on and on about Drama rehearsals, soccer practices, extracurricular.

Turning around Goth Girl had a stupid grin plastered on her face.

"Thanks, you really saved my ass back there. I would've been dead meat if she didn't buy that. Work on your lying though."

"Th...thanks, I guess."

_**Horrible place to end isn't it? Well I'm just that type of person. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK *on knees begging* PLEASE!!!!(That sounded realty desperate....)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Kisses DX**_  
_**so if you guys (people) are reading this PLEASE review. I AM BEGGING YOU!**_

I was so glad when the final bell rang at the end of the day.

Practically running out of the school, I spotted Goth Girl in the corner of my eye. Some guy was looming over her, grinning teasingly at her. She looked like she would tear his eyes out. I watched him lean in, like to kiss her. Her face turned beat red as she shoved him very rudely out of her way and stomped towards the front doors.

Not knowing what to do, I continued to the door. Which wasn't the smartest thing to do, I could've gone over there and tried to comfort her, attempted to make a friend, but I was too scared.

My head was spinning.

All I wanted to do right now was go home, snuggle into my covers and start a new book.

Get lost in my excessive imagination.

I couldn't wait.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I got home, not by bus, but by walking.

My mother could get over it, like she wouldn't know what I did anyways.

So I got home, and my mother was awake. That really surprised me; she had a night job at the local hospitabal, so she usually slept in late.

Her eyes were rimmed with red rings, and purple bags hung below the red rings.

Hair usually kept in a tight black bun was puffing every where, flying away. An extra large t-shirt and sweatpants loosely fit against my mom's thin frame as she tried to balance on the kitchen counter.

Placing one hand against the wall, and the other pressed against her cheek, my mom just sat there.

Staring at me.

Not doing anything.

Feeling uncomfortable, I shifted from one leg to a next. Dropping my bag to the floor as I stood in the frame of the door.

My inherited pale skin started to burn. Was she mad at me for staying up to late last night reading I always flourished at night and my mom tried to maintain that?

We stood there for awhile, just staring, not doing anything else. It was probably a minute, felt like an eternity.

When my mother wanted, she could come down really hard.

Sighing at last, my mother began shaking her head.

"Casey....I have to talk to you."

Oh wait, did I forget to tell you my moms a vampire?

_**BA BUM BUM!!!! In order to find out what happens, review, or you could wait, but it might take longer if you just don't review :P.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Kisses DX**_  
_**Like I said, longer without the occasional GOOD review, still open to the occasional flame though, I don't mind.**_

I was in for it.

Its just one of those things you automatically think of when your parental unit says "We need to talk...." Instant panic. Like instant ramen, the water begins to boil inside your head, overwhelming. You so badly want to begin eating right there, but being scorched is not that appealing. So you wait until it's boiled down.

I feel like ramen.

A strange metaphor, but its how I feel. Like being boiled over, limp and useless.

My insides begin nawing at each other. It's a raw numbing sensation as my mother lightly hops onto the ground and takes hold of my shoulders.

"I found him."

xxx

I was puzzled over what she meant, first saying 'We need to talk', then all she says after that is 'I found him'.....

Unless...she means what I think she means. 'Cause if she does, that means a whole shit load of trouble. This means more moving, identity changing.

The whole shi-bang.

Or fighting with endless gory nights of battle in secret kept from the human world. Which it's never resorted to in our case. But would be interesting to watch....

Though I would be kept out of all of this. Being born human in a royal line of vampires was sometimes considered treason.

That's why I always dreamed of an escape. Somewhere my own family wouldn't look at me with a suspicious eye. My own mother would straight out tell me information. I wouldn't have to resort to snooping at night. I guess as a sign of love, my mom would leave it laying what I was looking for in plain view. Yet she didn't trust me enough to tell me in person what she wanted to say.

I over think to much.

Even though I was shunned by my family, I didn't _want _to become a vampire. Seemed too much. Not to mention I faint at the sight of blood.

My family had greater ideas though. I wasn't sure on all the details, I just knew it involved a cemetery, white dresses, eternal mates, elaborate secret ceremonies, and blood. Lots of lost blood.

_**A/n: I don't know where all the ramen came from....**_ _**Any who....**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sooo's, I so not own Vampire Kisses...yeah... (Insert other stuffs)_**

The night was almost here, the time I flourished.

Kissing my fragile mother cheek as she left for work, I stared out at the beautiful setting sun. Of course at that moment, I chose to think about my eighth grade Earth Science class and how pollution causes these mesmerizing sunsets. I just as quickly tried to push away my otherwise nerdy thoughts and be more like those girls who we all so fondly read of, romantic and flimsy.

All I wanted was to be enveloped in the sweet darkness, become one with it.

With that overly concerned look that all parents seemed to have mastered, my mother had to interrupt, "Casey be careful."

My mother had never really been one for words. Her short and simple meanings had always been enough when I was a couple years younger. Rebellious teenagers are like that. Becoming older though I guess, I began almost craving more of a relationship with her.

Maybe talking with her would settle all of this, telling her. But I was the disgrace of the family. The ungrateful ingrate that didn't have enough position to even be considered a being.

All I managed was a weak "Okay." as she waved good bye walking towards her cheap- already-been-used-to-good-for-you car.

Perfect time to investigate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When your family has a tendency to leave you out of the loop, eavesdropping becomes an essential if you want to know anything at all. My great-grandmother was forever sending notes about life in Romania, how her perfect little pureblood grandchildren are. Never once mentioning me by name, I was the it, the thing, her. His child. The mistake.

Those words were always like daggers to my unnaturally human heart every time I would read them, but it was like a drug. My addiction to knowing was too great to stop.

Nothing interesting was there at the moment. Just a couple of well calligrapher letters about how my 'darling' mother should visit once in awhile. How her well known Goth-like fashion sense was needed. How ever one missed her, how was her life, what was she doing.

I wasn't there. Not even a thought.

I didn't need those, so I carefully pushed them off to the side of my mothers desk so I would be able to make it look as if I wasn't here in a hurray and started to raid the lower drawers. That's were she kept the good stuff.

xxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later, my mother's car door slammed outside. In a rush, I messed some of the papers on her desk up, closed the drawer I had been in and ran to my room.

It was about two in the morning and I had school at seven, sleep was desperately needed. I knew my mothers schedule, eat something from the fridge, and turn on the television and lay down to sleep the day hours away.

Changing from my usual, pull over t-shirt with jeans, into my pj's, or otherwise known as yet another t-shirt with flannel pajama pants, I heard the routine begin. The front door slammed shut, then the refrigerator door. The blaring sounds of politicians filled the house as my mother settled down, a little bit of channel surfing and my mother was content for the night.

I had homework to do, the computer was calling my name, there was school tomorrow and needed sleep and there was a particular letter crumpled in my hand that seemed to overpower all other options.


	7. Chapter 7

_My dear Victoria,_

_The time is near and I am afraid for what is to come. They are on my trail like bloodhounds to a heartbroken fox. I fear for my life as I fear for yours and Cassandra's. At the moment I believe running would be our...your only hope. I know that being able to figure out where they are going to strike next is always difficult to determine._

_A new stream of attacks has taken place. This time in England, I believe it to be best if you and your daughter go to the Americas. That's the one place with a minority of attacks. It would seem that if you do receive my letter, that urgent action should be taken place immediately. Please do not tell your parents, I am perfectly aware how they believe all of this is fake, that the threat of a royal blood not being attacked. But as we have discussed on many occasions, the threat is real._

_I have already set up a means of transportation for you. Hope you don't mind sailing._

_I will be out of touch for the next couple months. If I do not respond within that period of time, do not think the worst has happened. Me and Astra might have to go into hiding for a little bit. _

_Please, go and find a job somewhere no one can find. An inconspicuous town most people wouldn't be able to find on a map if they tried. I want nothing to harm you._

Love,

Victor Lessard

Dumbfounded at what I just discovered, I reread the letter a couple more times. I've never seen anything like this in my life.

I had been expecting a note from one of my mothers numerous cousins complaining about their latest love life scheme failed, or about a blooding ceremony that my mother had missed. Even a letter from my great grandmother talking about 'how she should have a ceremony soon'.

Nothing like this.

My head was pounding as I wondered who this Victor Lessard was, who was Astra, what importance did they have to my mother. Most importantly, what were the attacks all about?

I was perfectly aware my mother had lived in Romania; she had been born a pure-blood vampire. I know she was born as what vampires would consider royalty, having everything handed to her on a silver platter.

When I would ask her as a small child about how she met my father and if it had been love at first sight, she always tensed in the shoulders and would stroke my ginger colored hair, telling me she had wanted something, and my father had it.

That's all I knew about her past.

I know though my grandmother hates me, and the rest of my family shunned me, acting like I wasn't alive. I know life was a pain in the you-know-what. I know a lot of what I wasn't intended to.

xxxxxx

Why is it alarm clocks always go off right around the time you finally seem to be in a deep sleep?

Groggily I roll over and aimlessly hit where my alarm clock should be. Instead I slam my hand in to the soft pine of my nightstand.

Groaning I open my eyes and stare out into foggy world.

There stands a very pissed off mother vampire glaring at me.

Ahh crap.

"Would you explain to me why the door to my computer room was open and my lower left drawer wasn't locked?" she asked, a fire in her eyes.

Grumbling I roll out of bed and grab a pair of jeans. Lifting them to my nose, I sniff, not stinky and a faint scent of pine. Clean, thank god. Reaching around my mother who was stilling rambling/yelling about who cares what I grabbed a plain black t-shirt and repeated the same steps with the same results.

"Yep, gotta go, school and all." I tried to run to the bathroom to quickly change, but I was stopped by my mother in the doorway.

"Whatever it is you saw, it wasn't meant for you. Tell me what you saw."

"Nothing, just...I gotta go get changed."

"Just what? Tell me or else you're not riding the bus. You'll be walking."

Thank god. "But mom!" I whined, trying to play the part she obviously wanted me to.

"Don't even...." at the same time she started, she moved out the door way, I grabbed my clothing and backpack running to the bathroom.

"See you tonight." I yelled as I left after getting dressed, my mother had disappeared somewhere.

Another joyful day at school was about to start.

_**I own not a single thing! Except Casey, unless your names Casey :P, I don't own you!!**_


End file.
